


Cute as a teddy bear

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Aiba is not delighted about being compared to a teddy bear





	Cute as a teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> You might remember the Maeequin 5 Segment in the TV Show "Himitsu no Arashi-chan". Apparently, a guest compared Aiba with a teddy bear there^^

“Am I fat?“ Aiba asked at the greenroom making all four Arashi members look at him in disbelief. “Aiba, you're far away from being fat. What are you talking about?”, Sho replied, while the others went on changing their clothes.

“Because today's guest said that I'm a teddy bear and teddy bears always have a big belly! Have you ever seen a slim teddy bear?”, Aiba explained his thoughts and looked expectantly at the others.

Nino sighed. “She said you're AS CUTE AS a teddy bear!”

“But it still means I look like a teddy bear.” Aiba insisted and started to examine his belly in front of the mirror.

“She didn't say anything about you having a big belly.” Nino started to talk logic into Aiba. “She just meant that since you look that cute in your clothes she wants to cuddle you as she would do with a teddy bear...”

“But people cuddle teddy bears because they are soft and a bit flabby. Am I really?” Aiba looked really worried.

“Arg! It's pointless!”, Nino gave up and went on changing.

“But you like it if people cuddle you, don't you?” Ohno started, going with a new tactic to convince Aiba that being called a teddy bear wasn't something you should whine about.

“Of course I like being cuddled!” Aiba nodded his head frantically.

“See! So it's not bad being compared to a teddy bear!” Ohno concluded his logic.

“So you want to say that I'm really a bit flabby like a teddy bear?”, Aiba said in a whining voice. Ohno just shrugged his shoulders as it was no use to go on talking with Aiba since he obviously didn't want to understand.

“Riida says I'm fat!” Aiba started to cry with an incredible volume.

“No, he didn't say...” Sho started to silence Aiba.

“You've just heard it. He did!” Aiba's volume increased. Sho threw a desperate look at Jun. If there was anyone who could stop Aiba now, it was him.

Jun walked towards Aiba and took him into his arms.

“I don't think it's bad being called a teddy bear”, he started with a soft voice.

“Why not? Teddy bears are a bit fat!”, Aiba sobbed.

“People take their teddy bears to bed every night, right?”

Aiba nodded confused.

“So if you are my teddy bear you can come to my bed every night...” Jun went on, playing with Aiba's soft hair at his neck. “So do you want to be my teddy bear?” he asked then.

“I want to be Jun's teddy bear!” Aiba beamed happily, obviously having forgotten that teddy bears are a bit fat.

“Then shall we start tonight?” Jun asked and bit Aiba's earlobe as Aiba giggled a “yes”.

Nino rolled his eyes at the couple, but was glad that Aiba had stopped whining. Ohno smiled gently at Sho, who grinned back, being amazed how Jun was always able to find the right words to restore Aiba's mood and through that the nice atmosphere in their greenroom.


End file.
